Pretty Personality: Edited
by Fresh and Formal
Summary: You don't have to look drop-dead gorgeous to be liked or to fit in... Full summary inside. TxG One-Shot! R


**A/N: Hey people! I know I haven't posted in awhile, if you haven't been reading my Troyella story, it's ok. I haven't posted cuz 2 weeks before summer ended, my computer's hard drive crashed and I didn't get it fixed till 1st week of Sept. And I have a new hard drive, not my old one, with 4 years of my life on it. So I have to re-download everything I had before. (Which will take forever. But anyways, I might stop _Amazed: A Troyella Story_ till I get my hard drive back, that is if I get it back. **

**Here's a oneshot to make up for it, but the edited version. The original was an English assignment I handed in and read out loud to my class last year on Thursday, May 22, 2008. Yes, I have the date. The assignment was to write a story that had a moral and a lesson to learn in the end. ****Ah, gr.7 how I miss you. ****Ahaha, the original didn't have swearing, of course. And I didn't use the HSM characters: Gabriella, Troy or Sharpay. In my original I named Gabriella: Anne... Troy: David... and Sharpay: Michelle. (Ahaha, if you haven't noticed I used Vanessa, Zac and Ashley's middle names. Hehe. (Note: The summary will be at the bottom, it's the moral/lesson in the story.)  
**

* * *

**Pretty Personality (Edited Version)**

There was a petite, dark haired, Filipina named Gabriella, who left Salt Lake City, Utah behind to move to where the majority of her family live. Los Angeles, California. It was pretty hard for her to leave her school and friends, but it was even harder to make new ones at the new school she was going to attend.

The first day at her new school was moving along swiftly. Gabriella was asked to join many school activities and after school programs. She even made a couple of new friends. (Boy was she wrong.) For the past 2 weeks, a couple of girls Anne considered her friends have completely brainwashed her into thinking she was ugly. Tiffany and Brittany were their names.

On one Saturday, a bunch of people from her homeroom (including Tiffany and Brittany) decided to go hang out at a near by park. Sharpay and Troy, Gabriella's (true) best friends were having a conversation with her until Tiffany called Gabriella over to her and her sidekick, Brittany. When Gabriella had made her way to them, Tiffany whispered something into Brittany's ear and then sheleft, making her way towards Troy. When she had left, Brittany started to yell nasty comments to Gabriella.

While that was happening, Tiffany shoved Sharpay away.

"Troy, you know a guy like you shouldn't be hanging around a girl like Gabriella." Tiffany said while twirling a piece of her hair, flirting with Troy. But I guess Troy didn't notice. "What do you mean by 'a guy like me', and 'a girl like Gabriella'? She's my best friend! Why shouldn't I hang around her?" Troy said, curiously. Just after he asked that question, he felt his cell vibrating.

It was a text message. From Sharpay.

_DramaGurl4L!f3: Troy! Britt took it to a new level. She hurt Gabs' feelings. Bad. I have a feeling she wasn't the only one in on this… Where there's Brittany…_

_BballBoy14: …There's Tiffany. Get her back to where we were before. (Message has been sent.)_

On the other end of the message, Sharpay had read Troy's text, slid it into her purse and did what the text said.

* * *

Troy slipped his cell phone into his front pocket and sighed. "Look, if this is an act to get me to like you, then fuck off! I mean, I like you. But just as a friend. If you liked me or even if we were friends, then you'd just freakin' accept the fact that I like Gabriella." Tiffany gasped. "**You like**_** Gabriella**_**?!**" "Uh, I… um… didn't say that." Troy said, trying to cover up something he now obviously couldn't cover. "Yes you 

did! You said you like her! Why do _you_ like _her_?! She's freakin' ugly! She's a nerd, a geek for crying out loud! She can't even compare to me!" she said furiously. "You know, you used to be so nice, but then you let your looks take control of your personality. You know what? You're right Tiffany." He said. "She can't compare to you, 'cause unlike you, she didn't care about her looks. She didn't care until you and your fucking retard of a friend brainwashed her into thinking different. She is _**not**_ a nerd, _**or**_ a geek. She just happens to care about being good in school, and getting good grades. And she is _**definitely not**_ ugly! Ugly is what _you've_ become, and what you turned Brittany into along the way!" Troy then turned around leaving Tiffany as she huffed and stomped in the other direction.

He bumped into 2 girls, Gabriella and Sharpay. "Go Troy! Nice job tellin' that witch off." Shar said giving him a hi-5. "Um, you guys… heard that? How long have you been there?" Troy said looking around the park, avoiding their eyes. "Yeah, course we did. And… since you said you liked Gabby." She said with a grin forming on her lips. Troy was blushing, turning to a light pink shade. He decided not to reply. "Thanks for… sticking up for me, and for the nice things you said about me." Gabs said breaking her silence. "No prob. Uh… just speaking the truth." Troy said shoving his hands into his front pockets and looking down, shuffling his feet. Sharpay suddenly left the 2, quietly running to the rest of their friends who were by the swings.

After a while of walking in silence… "So, you… uh, really like me?" Gabriella questioned. "Uh… well… yeah. A lot." He said looking up. "Why me?" Gabby said quietly. He pulled a cute confused face. "What do you mean?" "Out of all the pretty girls, why'd you pick me?" She said turning her face, to look somewhere other then his piercing blue eyes. He took her hands into his and placed 2 of his fingers under her chin to move her face to look at his. "I like you 'cause unlike the other girls at school or other girls I've met, you let your personality shine through you, instead of your looks. I mean, you do your hair once in a while and put some make up on like any other girl would do. But you care more about you're personality. You're the prettiest girl I've met, and you have a pretty personality to match." She felt a tear fall out of her eyes, and then his thumbs brushing her tears away. Blue then locked with brown and both leaned in, and shared a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Full Summary/Moral-Lesson: You don't have to look drop-dead gorgeous to be liked or to fit in. You don't have to change anything about yourself because of what other people think or say about you. Don't let anyone make you think differently. Think less about you looks and more about your personality. **

**_Beauty may get the attention, but personality wins the heart._**

**(That's one of my favourtie quotes. xD)**

**A/N: Ok, just for the record. This is my first oneshot on FanFic. Please press that blue-ish/purple-ish button... on the bottom left hand of the screen and review. Pretty please whipped cream and (insert your choice of toppings here). xD**


End file.
